This invention relates generally to ultraviolet emitting scintillator materials and, more particularly, to an ultraviolet emitting scintillator material for use in environments such as oil well drilling applications.
There is currently a need for gamma ray detection in the oil well drilling industry. High energy gamma rays reflected from Hydrogen (H) bearing compounds underground may indicate specific locations which may have oil. A scintillator material which has high ultraviolet luminescence when activated by gamma rays may be desirable for harsh, down-hole environments where shock levels may be near 250 gravitational acceleration (G) and temperatures may approach or exceed 175° Celsius (C.).
For use in high temperature, harsh environments, the scintillator material may desirably have a number of characteristics. For example, it may be desirable to have a scintillator material which has a sufficient density to absorb as many gamma rays as possible. Second, it may be advantageous for the scintillator material to have a decay time of less than 100 nanoseconds (ns) to limit noise. The scintillator material may also desirably have high transparency in the ultraviolet range, which may be complicated by the number of materials which are opaque in this spectral range. It may also be advantageous for the scintillator material to have low efficiency drop after prolonged exposure to elevated temperatures.
Known detectors utilize ultraviolet scintillator materials but have disadvantages which may prevent them from being used in harsh conditions. In some instances, the scintillator materials' fluorescent decay times may be too long making the scintillator material impractical for use. In other instances, light yield under gamma ray excitation may be poor. Further, light yield may often decrease with increasing temperature. Other scintillator materials' usable life spans may shorten when exposed to high temperatures, with light yield decreasing the longer that exposure to high temperatures continues. Still other materials have emission wavelengths which do not overlap the sensitivity range of a detector used to measure the emitted radiation.
Further complicating the choice of a scintillator material appropriate for harsh environments is the difficulty of predicting which materials will emit ultraviolet radiation in a range which overlaps a radiation detector which is also capable of operating in combination with the scintillator material in harsh, high temperature environments.
These and other drawbacks exist in known systems and techniques.